Guilty Pleasure
by ProjectingFantasies
Summary: When Estaphora agrees on meeting her extended family, she finds that they are the beginning of a whole new debut for her. Drowning in a vampire's world and receiving on-gowing pleasure from another made her discomposed for the first time.


Disclaimer: Other than the characters you don't recognize, Stephenie Meyer has all the rights.

* * *

Chapter I

When Mother Comes

I was getting ready for my mom's arrival. I didn't dress provocatively _unnecessarily_ so the question wasn't what shouldn't I wear but what should I wear. Normally, an outfit would come to my mind in an instant, but not 5 minutes before my mom was supposed to come. Seeing as the random items of clothing laying at my feet looked good together, I choose to sport the top and skirt. I shoved my feet into my heels and ever so dramatically walked down the cascading marble stairs of my house. I shared the mansion with my father and my twin brother. It was located on an enormous private property. Well, okay, it wasn't officially our property or anything like that since we didn't technically buy it. Though for miles and miles you still wouldn't see a single soul in this part of Germany so I doubt anyone knows about the creatures living here.

My father, Niklas, is a half-breed. The creation and off-spring of a vampire father and a human mother. My brother Keith and myself are more human than vampire because our mother was and still is a full human. I guess you could say we're ¼ vampire or something.

''She should be coming any minute Estaphora. Where's your brother?" my father asked me.

''Coming!" Keith called.

Only my parents and Keith called me…_shiver_…Estaphora. I guess the name wasn't all _that bad _but I rather not be called by that. I went by Phora, Phalisha or anything else people could think of. Whoever I talked to that I didn't care for; I gave them an entirely different name.

Dad went to open the door for my mom. I called my mom, 'mom', and not Renée. Keith and I have been living with our father since we were two weeks old. When we were born, my mom was 22 and my dad resembled 17 though he was well over a hundred. My parents affair took place a couple years after the birth of my half-sister, Isabella. I have seen pictures of her but have never met her in person.

Thank the Lord.

I knew all about her relationship with Edward Cullen, her problems with James and Victoria, her feelings for the dog Jacob Black who is now happily in love with her daughter Renesmee and not forgetting to mention the Volturi here and there. Right, so I have no reason to hate her or anything, huh? And since I'm not jealous of her like Rosalie Cullen was, why am I addressing her the way I am? Well it's simple: my mother choose her over her other two children and didn't give a damn about the other two. She was happy to ship them off to Germany and when she got a divorce, she still didn't take them in. Plus, I got over my mom because my father was doing an excellent job at being both parents for Keith and either way, I'm not the jealous type. Isabella Cullen is just a simple waste of time.

''Hello, Renée.'' my dad greeted her politely.

He didn't feel awkward about seeing his children's mother 27 years after their last encounter. My father told her back then that she could be changed into a vampire but she swiftly declined. I scoffed. I wonder why? Maybe she didn't want to be a _monster_, maybe she wanted to live her life as a human and needed more time to decide or perhaps -my apologies, I get pretty sarcastic.

''Hello, Niklas. It's been a really long time since we've met. You havn't changed one bit though I'm sure the twins are all grown up.'' Mom said feeling all excited and anxious to meet us.

She was led through a few rooms until coming into the one in which Keith and I were standing in. ''Oh my…look at the two of you!" mom gasped with tears in her eyes. Keith sighed.

''Hey mom.'' I said giving her a dazzling smile. ''It's nice to finally meet you.'' Keith commented.

Exchangining a look, we both went to hug our mom. ''You two are just so beautiful!" mom cooed.

Keith and I laughed absently. If only I had a euro for every time someone said or thought that.

After many hours of talking, it was time to eat dinner. I made sure everything was cooked to perfection and nothing store bought to impress my mom. Dad told me she doesn't particularly cook so anything would impress her taste. I placed the salad and bread basket beside each other and the chicken breasts and pasta to another side and impressed she was.

Dad didn't eat much and I could tell he was not satisfied because when we all decided that 2 AM is a good time to go to bed he grabbed the last opaque bottle of blood and took it upstairs into his bedroom.

Between human blood and human food Keith and I prefered the latter. It wasn't because it was human blood and not the blood of animals but just because of our nature and species. Normally my dad hunts down humans physically but we prepared for the times when we just want to stay at home and have the blood come to us so we pourred the blood packages that doctors could purchase for patients into bottles. A good number of the bottles were stocked up in our fridge before mom arrived so the past few days we kept drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Because you know, you don't want a human to drink a fellow neighbor's blood.

* * *

**W**ell, there is the frst chapter. Modified a few times. Fingers crossed it came out as I hoped and intended!


End file.
